


Maybe it’s just you

by somethingiswrong



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A Bunch of Cussing, Ex gfs, F/F, Fluff, Tsundere!Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingiswrong/pseuds/somethingiswrong
Summary: Nozomi got stuck in the rain, and Eli offers her a place to stay.





	Maybe it’s just you

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first work published here...I’m really nervous to be honest. I’m not a native English speaker so there may be many grammatical errors.

The morning light slowly warms up the coldness of yesterday’s rain - cold, murky and dull, the kind of rain where it kinda wears everyone down. That kind of rain.

And then a sense of movement from inside of the small apartment bedroom seems to woke up the chirping of birds.

She moves again.

“Nn…”

The girl rouses, moving once more to her side - her bed remains that sense of warmness. Eli breathes - hisses in that deep intake of the foggy morning air, of that familiar smell of odor in her room.

And she stretches - hands molded together in a familiar manner - up, and to the tenebrous ceiling.

Only after the girl has heard the sounds of cracking - that satisfied popping - only then she stands up fully.

Sleepiness drowsily overwhelms Eli, as she opens her bedroom door. The creaking sounds had stopped annoying her at this point. Too used.

—

 

Stood in front of her was the woman. Uh.

Eli coughs. Her ex.

Said person peers her orbs of emerald to Eli, mustering up that husky - yet annoyingly attractive - chuckle.

The blonde girl groans internally. She hates Nozomi to her very end. But every time, every damn annoying second she was with the spiritual girl, she wants more of it. She absolutely hates it.

She loves it.

Too damn much.

_Aarg…_

Why do people have feelings again?

—

 

“Want some coffee?”

“No.”

Nozomi chuckles.

Eli blushes.

_Sdjfhsdkjhfsjdhfjshdf._

Fuck.

—

 

“Still want your coffee?”

“…No.”

“That’s a yes then.”

Fuck.

“It’s a no.”

Nozomi hands the coffee to her anyway.

Eli hesitantly retrieves the drink, the coolness of the contact - though familiar - makes her wants to shudder. _Keep your cool._ The girl told herself.

But then right at that moment, Nozomi chose to make eye contact with Eli.

Eli’s face burns a shade of adorable red.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrg._

“It’s a peaceful morning today.”

“Mhm.”

—

 

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“No I’m not, go flirt with other women.”

“The only good looking woman is you, Eli.”

“Shut up.”

They sit down to the small table, eyes anywhere but each other. Well, Eli in this case.

—

 

“I don’t like your last name.”

“Rude.”

“Change it to Tojo.”

“That’s gay.”

“…”

 

They go dead silent for exactly two minutes and five seconds, and that’s when Nozomi bursts out laughing.

—

 

“Let’s redo everything.”

“No. We’ve had enough of each other.”

But then Nozomi lifts her eyes, as the girl startles Eli, grabbing the blonde girl’s hand.

“I like you.”

“And I don’t.”

Nozomi brings the held hand up, spreading the girl’s palm by placing it to her cheek. There appears a shade of disappointment in her eyes.

“I want to be with you.”

“Not with me.”

The spiritual girl kisses Eli’s palm - her hand incredibly warm.

“Please.”

—

 

Nozomi was told to leave. But the girl is still there, sitting just outside Eli’s apartment doorstep.

So Eli, to her charming point, opens up the door three hours later - bare feet on the cool ground as the spiritual girl fell to her back, face wincing from the pain.

“You’re still here?”

Nozomi chuckles.

“Yeah.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“It’s because I like you.”

Eli waits till Nozomi got up, waves to her, and slams the door to her face.

—

 

“…”

Eli opens up the door again. Nozomi cheerfully smiles, and waves.

—

 

“Come in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my friend’s bd gift a few weeks back. I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. (My writer’s block has been hacking me for months already and this was...I have to say, a stress reliever.) Hopefully my brain can produce a bit more of ideas.


End file.
